Batlad (Earth-17)
Dorian McGinnis is the grandson of Bruce Wayne, born in the year 2055 to Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan. After returning to the year 2018, he changed his name too Dorian Rex III in order to hide his identity from Bruce and the rest of the team. To this affect, he also wears a genetic marker which alters any DNA sample taken from him without his permission to hide the genetic match to Bruce. In his time, he is known as Batlad. Appearance Personality History 2055 - 2071 The events of his life are a mystery due to him not allowing anyone to know his past, but these events were known to have happened both before his birth and during his life before traveling back. *Bruce died due to a mysterious virus, given by an unknown assassin, three years prior to his birth. *At Age 10 Terry is killed. *At Age 12 he becomes Batlad, using the experimental Batsuit Mark II Terry was developing. *At Age 16 he travels back to the Year 2018 to save Bruce and possibly change his timeline. 2018 After returning to this time, he changed his name as to hide his identity from Bruce. Powers and Abilities Human Powers *'High Intelligence' *'Marksman' *'Martial Arts Master': Trained by Terry in every known style of martial arts, he rivals his grandfather's level of combat prowess. This pure force and his drive to be the best in order to defeat his enemies and protect his home, Dorian has trained near constantly when not out on patrol. He currently has a master level knowledge of Kendo, Bushido, Baguazhang and three more unnamed styles. Meta Powers *'Super Speed': Born with a Meta-gene, Dorian was gifted with the power of speed, akin to Kid Flash rather than the Flash. While he can move at high speeds, he doesn't possess the legendary speed force and as a result he can not vibrate at near light speeds nor can he phase through walls without some level of difficulty. His ability to break while running is decreased the faster he moves so if he stops abruptly he will stumble and fall or trip, hurting himself, meaning he has to slow down gradually. Dorian's Batsuit His main weapon is this state of the art Batsuit that was created by his father Terry McGinnis as a joint venture between Wayne Industries and The Legion Corporation. This suit has a temporal engine allowing it to warp time and space, which allowed Dorian to travel back in time in order to meet his grandfather as well as potentially stop the accident that causes his death. The MK2 armor, like its predecessor is able to create Batarangs via the nanobots located in specialized pockets on the tops of the hands. It is also fitted with a special variation of the Stealth-tech, which renders one invisible to sight by bending light around his form. On the feet are located a pair of rockets, which facilitate flight, along side a retractable cape, much like Terry's own Mark 1. The power source is an experimental power source that was stumbled upon by Stephanie Rex while trying to upgrade her own armor systems but found that the output was too great to harness, however this was rectified by Terry and it was fitted into the Mark 2 and works by "repelling" atomic reactions back in on each other and ensuring that no energy is wasted after the reactions are started. *'Mode Two': Due to his Meta Powers, Dorian modified the suit to have a mode two, a light weight form that allowed him to use his speed unhindered. This mode causes the armor to retract in certain places to reduce fiction and wind resistance. Weaknesses Relationships Trivia *His creation was inspired by Batman Beyond, and the authors want to create a Batman character on the wikia without making an article about Bruce Wayne. *He reminds the creator of Trunks from DBZ *Picture drawn by Jarein on DA. References Category:Male